EO Smith High 2
by Rikku-just-in-4-a-sec
Summary: Hello again:) okay their back for more this is the second part and i am telling you i think it is way better lol! ok well Rikku gets the second chance and Gippal remembers the past but what will happen does the others remember? how will this chance differ
1. The second Chance lives on

special news Hey everyone this is going to be the second part to EO Smith High. I am going to recap about the last story but please read the first fan fiction of it. Heck this will start when Rikku gets the second chance before Eve is born.

Rikku's head was leaning on a wood picnic table in the traveling agency. Her soft warm skin was hidden underneath the cape and clothes. Rikku's swirling, green; Al-bhed eyes open to the reality that just a moment ago was not there. At this moment she did not now who she was then the flooding of uncontrollable thoughts and feelings along with what happened in the past all crashed together like pots and pans falling to the porcelain floor. Her head was pounding and she remembered how she lived before she got this "second chance" no way will she live like that again. It all started in high school… she met her love, created her child, got kicked out of her home, made friends with her cousin, ran away alone with her kid in her stomach, gave birth only to have to kill her in the later years, and then got a second chance. None of this made sense to why she would get such a chance when she did so many wrongs. But that doesn't matter now…

Rikku left her bag she had filled with the stores long forgotten contents and walked to the door. The only thoughts she thinking was of Gippal. She loved him yes? So he was insecure there are worst things like not seeing him for seventeen years. Rikku turned her garment grid so she would wear the same vibrate clothes. Her heart was racing in her chest and her gut was saying to run to the party to surround Gippal with pounds of kisses to give him the chance to take care of Eve.

Rikku's feet flew through the forest like a bird flying home. That was what she was doing going to the home she knew from her child hood. The forest was losing its warmth but Rikku knew that wouldn't matter anymore, once she sees Gippal's eye and feel his tight arms she will be all right. Just how is she going to tell him what happened and will he believe her?

Rikku reached the party, Yuna was singing her heart out and Tidus was on stage making fun of her showing that he really did love her. Paine showed up with Barali they where head banging their heads as if they where at a rock concert. The crowd was either circling around the stage or the two fools head banging. Through all this happiness where would Gippal be? Rikku walked into the light and one of the people in the crowd gasped the whole crowd turned to look at her. Yuna stopped singing and Tidus jumped of the stage, he wiped his head and jangled his body to Rikku then whispered as soft as the wind on a warm summer day. "Gippal told us it was his kid and everyone was waiting for your return. Gippal is in the back of the stage and is wanting you to go onto the stage A.S.A.P. ok?" Tidus left before Rikku could ask what this was for.

Yuna got off the stage and dragged Rikku's arm to the stage and vividly push Rikku into the satin chair and the stage backing dropped and showed and site that was so detailed and perfect. A Teal tree stood in a pond that would have the water most likely go to Rikku's head if she stood straight up in it. The Spheres of the past surrounded the tree like a rock wall. The water was sea green but the spheres under water changed the color of the water that surrounded it to amber hue. Dragonflies and lighting bugs flew all over the land. Rikku would have floated in the sky if it were not for the fact Yuna was holding her in position and fixing her hair. Yuna's hand had swept away from Rikku's body making Rikku shiver.

Gippal swept onto the stage where he paced himself to stand in front of Rikku, Who was watching him. Gippal plopped his knees to the hard stage and looked desperately into Rikku's eyes. Rikku felt gravity pushing on her at all sides she clasped to the ground and wrapped her arms around him. " You would have never guessed what happened to me! Oh I found out how much I love you and it is more than I thought I did before!" Gippal grasped her shoulders hugging back and was push back by Rikku who noticed that the audience was watching in such amusement. Gippal Reached in his pocket and pulled a monkey shaped ring box from his right pant pocket and then opened it showing a nine carrot diamond and gold ring on the gold band was a etch of a single tear. "I remember what happened to Eve. So while I had my thoughts finish rushing in I asked Cid if I could marry you and if he could get a ring that is worth nine carrots and had one tear drop on it. The tear was for the tear you wiped off my cheek." Rikku's eyes flashed even farther open and Gippal slid the cold metal on Rikku's Finger. "Do the others remember? Gippal do they?" Both Rikku and Gippal pulled their eyes from each other to the crowd and sneered at them. They heard it all… "Now where going to have to tell them if the didn't." He assured me.


	2. The story finaly Told

The friends and family of the two lovers were the ones that where still left at the party. They were the ones who wanted to know what they ment about "remembering". After two hours of questions Rikku and Gippal decided to tell of the past.

Rikku started, " What happened first was Shinra told me that my child will bring destruction to the world we know and all its memories if I let her know her place as the Princess. I hid her away from all of you until one day she began to dream, dream of a young man and he grew in her dreams telling her of her past and corrupting her mind. One day she left the house on fayth scar where Kimhari told me to stay with her. I knew she would bring the corruption. Everyone thought I was dead when I went to the calm lands. I ordered a gal to call everyone and that we would have trouble coming our way. I met you all on the Celsius you guys wanted to know the whole story like this."

Finishing the story Gippal sighed, "Rikku told you that Eve would kill us all. Rikku grew scared but knew what she had to do. Shinra thought that maybe if Rikku got back to the way she was before she would probably feel as if her life wasn't over or that it was a dream. He gave all of us a potion and we turn to how we are know. Then it was time, time to kill the enemy. You thought Rikku and I wouldn't find our daughter in the farplane but you were wrong. Rikku and her fought on the table and even though there fight was easy Rikku traveled back to her second chances but I had to earn mine. How? I went to her place in the mountains and saw everything of Eve's. I fell asleep on the flush bed. I found that was what Eve wanted me to see. She told me I would remember what happened but I would be given a second chance."

Everyone was quiet and seemed to understand.

"Rikku I am sorry for kicking you out of the house." A voice was heard from the back of everyone's head. Rikku's head shot up and her father stood talk and still.

"Father…" That was the first time she said that before…


End file.
